


The Heart Doesn’t Lie

by skylarkphantomemperor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hidden Feelings, Inspired by In a Heartbeat (Short Film), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarkphantomemperor/pseuds/skylarkphantomemperor
Summary: Lance must be dreaming.He rubbed his eyes twice and pinched himself so hard that he almost burst into tears, because there was no way this is happening for real.There’s a floating heart right in front of him and that’s not even the weird part. Said heart had eyes, a pair of tiny arms and was grinning at him.“Hey there, Lance!” it said to him.





	The Heart Doesn’t Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabyElle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/gifts).



> For GabbyElle. Happy Late Christmas to you. Hope you'll like my fic.
> 
> Also, my first fic to the Voltron fandom. *bows"
> 
> Prompt: Hidden Feelings. I would really want to see either one of the characters who has kept his feelings for another, afraid of telling them their true feelings because fearing of getting rejected. One day, one of them noticed his out of character attitude and decided to ask him what's on their mind.

Lance must be dreaming.

He rubbed his eyes twice and pinched himself so hard that he almost burst into tears, because there was no way this is happening for real.

There’s a floating heart right in front of him and that’s not even the weird part. Said heart had eyes, a pair of tiny arms and was grinning at him.

“Hey there, Lance!” it said to him.

“Quiznak,” Lance said, half-stunned and half-panicked. “This is not a dream.”

“Of course not, obviously.” The heart said, rolling his eyes. “I’m very much real, thank you very much.”

“What on quiznak are you?” Lance demanded. “And why are you in my room?”

“Oh wow, I’m actually hurt Lancey-lance.” The heart said, feigning hurt. “It’s me, you. You, me. I think you of all people should know your own heart, hm?”

“My what- Wait a second, you’re my heart?” Lance said, incredulous.

Now that he thought about it, the heart’s eyes are the same shade of dark blue he has and that was definitely his grin it’s sporting right now.

“Yep, the one and only.” Heart Lance said, doing a little bow.

“How the hell is my heart floating in front of me right now?” Lance asked, panicked. “I’m not yet dead right? I’m pretty sure I’m still breathing.”

“Well duh, dude.” Heart Lance said. “Don’t worry, your physical heart is safe and sound inside you. I’m actually your metaphorical heart. You know, the one that deals with the feelings.”

“Uh-huh.” Lance calmed a bit. “My metaphorical heart. My feelings. Riiight.”

“Yes!” Heart Lance said.

“Ok, so if I may ask, what is my metaphorical heart doing in the real world?” Lance asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be like, wherever metaphorical is?”

“Man, do I know.” Heart Lance shrugged. “Why don’t you ask that mind of yours since it’s actually the one that stores the memories. I only get feelings from you, you know.”

Lance racked up his brain, trying to remember everything that had happened before he fell asleep. There had been a mission for Voltron yesterday involving retrieving certain medicinal plants for the Coalition on some planet with a name Lance couldn’t pronounce. He had been paired up with Keith then, as per Shiro’s demand, after the two of them had another bickering fight at the maze training the day before (Lance certainly didn’t enjoy getting shocked for a number of times, that stupid mullet was totally giving the wrong steps on purpose). Teamwork building, Shiro had said. Well, it didn’t go as bad as Lance had imagined, Keith had actually been cooperative if not a bit grumpy. He also cracked a laugh at Lance’s expense after some weird plant blew gas on him-

“Wait, I got it.” Lance murmured to himself. “There was this plant. I got to go to Coran, he’ll certainly know a way to fix this.”

“Can’t wait to get rid of me, huh.” Heart Lance said. “I’m coming with you too.”

“What? No!” Lance said. “What if someone sees you?”

“Lance, you do know you have to show me to Coran as proof.” Heart Lance deadpanned. “You yourself didn’t even believe me when I told you. Don’t bother denying it, I can totally feel your emotions. Seriously, dude, chill out. Why do you even need to hide me? I’m your heart, buddy.”

“Buddy, it’s exactly because you’re my heart that I do not want anyone to see you.” Lance said. “But I guess, I do need to show you to Coran. Coran only.” He relented.

Heart Lance grinned at Lance, giving him a knowing look. “Geez, still hiding from that person, are you?” it murmured as Lance quickly made his way towards Coran.

.....

So much for only Coran knowing.

“Lance, you’re seriously telling us that this thing here, is your metaphorical heart?” Pidge asked, eyes wide, putting their glasses on and off.

“Wow, Lance.” Hunk commented. “It totally has your eyes.”

“Pidge, for the 3rd time, yes. And Hunk, buddy, I know.”

Lance had totally planned on only Coran knowing. But on their way, Lance’s heart made a sudden detour to the kitchen when it smelled Hunk’s cooking. (Not that Lance can blame his heart, Hunk’s cooking will always hold a special place in his heart, whether the ingredients are alien or not. Totally a thousand times better than the food goo Coran makes.) Lance had tried to catch his heart before it came barging to the kitchen but to no avail, resulting in a stunned Hunk, Pidge and surprise, Coran, who were tasting Hunk’s fresh batch of brownies.

“Hmm. This is certainly quite the predicament.” Coran browsed through his files, searching through the info of the plant Lance had described earlier: bulbous violet with a yellow stem. He pronounced some difficult sounding word, probably the name, “-also known as the Heart Revealer. While harmless, anyone who inhales its gas gets to have their hearts revealed.”

“So, do we have any way to return it back to normal?” Lance asked. “Having my heart exposed like this makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m right here you know.” Heart Lance said.

“He even talks like you, Lance.” Hunk blurted out. “Wow.”

“You mean creepy.” Pidge commented.

“There is a way.” Coran turned to Lance. “I’m just not sure if it’s going to be easy for you, boy.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this?” Lance said nervously.

“My boy,” Coran patted his shoulder. “The only way to bring it back to normal is to confess to the one you love.”

“Are you serious?” Lance asked mortified.

“Oh, that’s easy!” Heart Lance exclaimed at the same time. “Finally, the pining comes to an end.”

 “Whoa, back up there, who’s pining?” Lance said. “If this is about that crush on Allura–”

“Uh, I’m not talking about Allura.” Heart Lance said. “You do love her, but as a friend. I’m talking about someone else. I’m sure you know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Lance exclaimed.

“Buddy, I feel for a fact that you’re not dense and that you’re still in denial.” Heart Lance said. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“I’m not in denial!” Lance said, his voice shaking. “I l-like Allura. I’ll confess my feelings for her then-”

“We both know it’s not going to work. You don’t love her that way.” Heart Lance flicked Lance’s head. “You love someone else. Since long ago. You’re just afraid to acknowledge it. You’re afraid you’re going to be rejected.”

“I-I don’t-”

“Dear boy, you need to face the truth.” Coran patted Lance’s head.

“Lance,” Hunk put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “It’s ok.” He assured.

“I mean, it is kind of obvious.” Pidge said, nudging Lance’s arm. “Considering your daily interaction with him.”

“Not you guys too!” Lance whined.

“You bicker with him every single day but in the end, you work well together.”

“You sometimes stare at him when he’s not looking, even when we were back at the Garrison. Now, that was totally a pining look.”

“You tease him about his mullet but you actually like how it looks good on him.”

“You actually care about him a lot. That’s why you’ve been keeping watch at him, in a distance.

“You like making him smile.”

“The heart doesn’t lie, Lancey-lance.” Heart Lance said. “You like Keith.”

Lance looked at his friends then, at his heart. He clutched the front of his shirt in distress. He laughed shakily. “I do, don’t I? Quiznak, what am I going to do?”

“Well, you can start by confessing.” Heart Lance prompted.

“No! J-just no.” Lance exclaimed. “I can’t!”

“Still hiding. If you want me to return back, you will.” Heart Lance said. “If not, then I’ll find Keith for you right now and tell him. It would save you the trouble.” It turned to float away.

“Wait, no!” Lance cried out, grabbing his heart. “Don’t. Not yet. I- at least give me time to think and gather courage.”

“You’ll confess?”

“Yes.” Lance said. “Just, just give me some time.”

“Ok.” Heart Lance relented. “Just so you know, I won’t really do that. Confess for you, I mean. I figured you need a push. You’ll have to be the one to do it, not me, even if I am you. Besides,” It paused and went to hover near Lance’s ear. “Speaking as your metaphorical heart, you and me, we don’t have enough courage yet.” It whispered.

 .....

Lance was acting strange.

Keith usually expected him to throw some teasing comment (usually about his hair) and brace himself for another bout of bickering. But to his surprise, Lance hasn’t made a single comment at all. He picked at his food silently, looking lost in thought. He also looked physically out of it. His eyes had dark circles under them like he hadn’t had any sleep last night. His hair was also disheveled, which is a surprise, knowing Lance. Keith had to resist the urge to comb down Lance’s hair it using his own hands.

Shiro and Allura had asked Lance if he was alright. He gave them a shaky smile and said in a strained voice, “Yeah, totally. I just stayed up late last night. You know leveling up on my video game.”

Lance also seemed to be avoiding Keith specifically today, using Hunk or Pidge as a human shields or distractions whenever Keith was in the vicinity. But Lance also kept glancing over to Keith when he thinks Keith’s not looking. He would have that bitter look on his face and clutch at the front of his shirt like it pained him just to look at Keith.

And a bit later when Keith made his way towards the training room, he overheard Lance talking to someone. “Just a bit more time.” Lance had said. “I’ll tell him.”

By the time Keith entered the training room, there was no one but Lance who was already putting his bayard away, apparently finished with his personal training.

“Um, hey.” Keith greeted, albeit awkwardly. Socializing has never been one of his strong suits.

“Uh, hey.” Lance greeted back, eyes not meeting Keith’s. “I just finished, you can go at it now.” He said, quickly exiting the room before Keith could say another word.

All in all, Keith was confused.

.....

It was kind of frustrating.

Keith lunged towards another simulation soldier and swung his sword down. Three days. Three days of Lance acting weird and avoiding Keith was starting to get on his nerves. He’s actually starting to miss their bickering (even Shiro said so). Lance seemed to be fine to everyone else but Keith. Keith thinks it’s not fair, they’re getting along just fine nowadays (they had a bonding moment, dammit) and then Lance suddenly goes drifting apart. He misses Lance’s confident smile and snarky comments. The way he would raise an eyebrow daringly when he challenged Keith. Or the way he laughed whenever Keith slipped up. Anything was better than the cold treatment Lance was giving him.

Quiznak, he was desperate.

“Damn it!” Keith struck down straight on the final soldier with a vengeance, ending the simulation. He gasped heavily, blood pounding on ears. Fucking Lance, messing with his mind-

“Um. H-hey Keith. Nice move you did there.”

Keith quickly looked up to the sound of Lance’s voice, who was standing in front of the training room. Lance looked fidgety and he was still avoiding Keith’s gaze. Well, at least he’s talking to Keith.

A few moments of silence pass between them.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt your training. I guess I’ll leave.” Lance said.

“Wait!” Keith quickly sprinted and grabbed Lance’s arm. “Can we, can we talk?”

“Aren’t we talking just now?” Lance said jokingly at Keith before avoiding his gaze again when Keith stared a bit too intensely at him. “A-anyways, what did you want to talk about?”

“These past three days,” Keith started. “You’ve been avoiding me specifically.”

Lance flinched but Keith held his arm tight.

“It kind of frustrated me, you know. We were getting along just great then you give me the cold shoulder.” Keith said. “And you tease me about being angsty. I’m not angry at you. I just, I just want to know what’s on your mind. Why are you acting like this?”

Lance sighed. “Well, it’s actually complicated. Really complicated.”

“Go on.”

“You remember that plant that spurt gas on my face, right?” Lance started. “Well, it turns out it can reveal people’s hearts. Next thing I knew, my heart was right in front of me and talking about my feelings.”

“What? Your heart?” Keith asked, incredulous.

“Yeah. Here.” Lance whistled and true enough, a floating heart went inside the room and waved at Keith. “Hi Keith, I’m Lance’s heart.” It said.

“Okay, I’ve been having three days of weirdness from you Lance.” Keith said. “I can handle one more.”

Lance forced a chuckle. “Yeah, you see, to return it back to normal. I-I have to confess. To the one I love. I am in love with someone but I was afraid, no, terrified. I’m afraid that I’m going to be rejected and I would be left with a broken heart. That’s why I didn’t want to confess. But my heart insisted, threatened to tell you himself in fact. I was going to but I don’t have the courage, I needed time. So. Um. IloveyouandIkindofavoidedyouforthat.” He ranted.

Keith blinked, stunned, letting everything sink in. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Um.” Lance continued. “I understand if you don’t like me back, I mean, look at me. Also, we always fight anyways so that wouldn’t work. And I’m kind of flirty. And annoying. And-”

“Lance.” Keith cut off. “I love you too.”

It was Lance’s turn to be stunned. “Oh.”

“Yeah, I actually realized it too recently.” Keith said. “When you avoided me, I mean. I missed you a lot and I wanted things to be back the way it’s supposed to be.”

“You like bickering with me that much?”

“Maybe. Yeah, why not. It’s better than you avoiding me like some kind of plague.”

“I’m sorry.” Lance apologized.

“I forgive you.” Keith said. “Just, don’t do that again. It bothers me.”

“Oh wow, I bothered the great Keith Kogane.”

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith said, kissing Lance.

.....

“Guess my job here is done.” A fading Heart Lance watched, smiling at the new couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fangirl with me on:  
> tumblr: skylarkphantomemperor  
> twitter: @ReisiAo


End file.
